A conventional cable or the like protection and guide device has a configuration having a number of link frame bodies each comprising a pair of is right and left spaced link plates and connecting plates. A connecting plate is bridged between outer circumferential sides of the pair of right and left spaced link plates. Another connecting plate is also bridged between inner circumferential sides of the pair of right and left spaced link plates. Each of the link frame bodies are connected to each other in the longitudinal direction of the device. The radius of curvature of the device is limited to a fixed value. Each adjacent link body is rotatable with respect to the adjacent link body and the amount of rotation is limited.
When the device is folded in the longitudinal direction of the device a first portion of the link bodies are brought into contact with a second portion of the link bodies. The inner circumferential sides of the link plates of the first portion of the link bodies engage the inner circumferential sides of the link plates of the second portion of the link bodies. The engagement of the inner circumferential sides of the link plates causes noises and wear. A cable or the like protection and guide device in which an inner circumferential side of the link plate is provided with a shoe is known to the extent shown in the related art Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 6-23589.